Ms. Grunion's courtyard
Ms. Grunion's fortress is the interior of the wicked woman named Ms. Grunion (Allison Janney). This battle arena serves as her secret hideout and hidden citadel. It is located in Barcelona. Most importantly, this battle arena made its first debut in Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Overview In Scooby-Doo: The Alliance, this fortress has a library-like appearance with a display containing the equipment of Ms. Grunion that contain, and a separate, interactive stand for her Chinese umbrella/parasol. On the opposite side of the room is a stairway leading up and a view to the Barcelona downtown outside. In the center of the room is a giant fish tank filled with a bunch of venomous lion fish. Interactions Ms. Grunion's fortress features 23 arena interactions. From farthest left to right, they are: *Alvin Seville's iconic red electric guitar that can be used to bash the opponent by the skull with it like a pumpkin. *A pickax that can be used to hit the opponent by the forehead with it. *A lit candle stand that can be used to strike the opponent with it, thus setting them on fire. *A table lamp, which can be thrown at the opponent, thus electrocuting them. *A violin that can be used to bash the opponent by the skull with it. *A lotus wand/staff that can be used to swing at the opponent by the skull with it. *Simon Seville's iconic blue electric guitar that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it. *Theodore Seville's iconic green electric guitar that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. *A yellow bass guitar that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it like a coconut. *A glass jar containing a tarantula, which can be thrown at the opponent by the face. *A Chinese umbrella/parasol that can be used to hit the opponent with it. *A Spanish rapier that can be used to slash the opponent with it. *A German rapier than can be used to slash the opponent with it. *A pitchfork that can be used to stab the opponent by the throat with it. *A floor lamp that can be used to strike the opponent with, thus electrocuting them. *A battleaxe that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A mace that can be used to strike the opponent by the skull with it. *A cutlass that can be used to slash the opponent with it. *A tennis racket that can be used to bash the opponent by the head with it. *A baseball bat that can be used to smack the opponent by the head with it like a watermelon. *A claw hammer that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it. *A Japanese spear that can be used to stab the opponent by the throat with it. *A purple electric bass guitar that can be used to strike the opponent with it. Trivia *Rose Wilson's ninja sword, the Shredder's claws, Fong's meat cleaver, Gwen "Gwendoline" Tennyson's spell book, Rojo's matchlock, Sir Enoch's two-handed sword, Sir Driscoll's two-handed sword, Hex's staff, Charm Caster's spell book, Starlight Glimmer's staff, Karai's ninja sword, the Shredder's claws, Michelangelo's double chained-sickles, Donatello's staff, Sailor Mars' long bow, Sailor Venus' whip sword, Sailor Neptune's magic mirror, Sailor Uranus' sword, Queen Beryl's staff, Maleficent's staff, Sister Lucia's ring blade, Sister Angeline's kunai knives, Sailor Galaxia's sword, Tiger Claw's matchlock, Kyoko Sakura's spear, Madoka Kaname's long bow, Mami Tomoe's matchlock, Tiger Claw's sword, Sayaka Miki's sword, Homura Akemi's black knight circle shield, Sir Enoch's kite shield, the Gentleman Ghost's cane, Mad Mod's cane, and Benjamin "Ben" Ravencroft's spell book can be seen in the background. Category:Locations Category:Video Games Category:Anime Movie